


Força

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ele se tornava mais forte quando tinha de proteger alguém.





	Força

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Primeiro lemon que escrevo na vida. Espero não decepcionar ninguém pela escolha do shipp (ou pelo lemon em si).
> 
> Boa leitura!

O tapete da cidade estendia-se sob os olhos de Shalnark. Debruçado sobre o cesto do balão, ele observava as luzes lá embaixo, divertindo-se com o pensamento de que todo aquele espaço era sua pequena sandbox, e ele era o Player 1. Estava no meio de um jogo imaginário cheio de lutas, gritos e correrias quando foi interrompido por um toque fugaz em sua retaguarda.  
Ele virou o rosto e avistou Uvogin encostado no lado oposto do cesto. De braços cruzados, o gigante parecia admirar o céu, como se contasse suas milhares de estrelas. Sentindo o olhar do Manipulador, virou o rosto também, erguendo as sobrancelhas em sinal de indagação.  
— O que foi?  
— Nada — resmungou Shal, voltando seu olhar para a cidade.  
Ele retornou ao jogo. Mais gritos, correrias, disparos. Era emocionante imaginar toda aquela adrenalina, todo aquele mundo de possibilidades que a cidade lhe proporcionava. Ele poderia lutar contra mafiosos, roubar bens de valor, quem sabe até encontrar outro gamer com quem pudesse travar uma disputa épica.  
Shalnark virou o rosto outra vez. Uvogin continuava na mesma posição de antes, o semblante sereno. O Manipulador fixou seu olhar nele até que o gigante se desse ao trabalho de corresponder.  
— O que foi? — repetiu Uvogin.  
— Nada — murmurou Shal.  
Ele olhou para a cidade novamente, tentando se recordar de onde parara. Os gritos e disparos pareciam distantes agora, e ele sentia o princípio do tédio. Estava a ponto de pegar seu celular quando sentiu o mesmo toque fugaz de antes. E, desta vez, teve certeza de que não estava imaginando coisas.  
— Você está usando o pé? — perguntou em um rompante, virando-se para trás.  
Uvogin olhou para ele com ar de interrogação, mas logo abriu um largo sorriso, exibindo seus dentes de fera. Shalnark não esboçou reação. Seu olhar sobre o gigante continuava frio e calculista.  
— Talvez — matutou Uvo, deleitando-se com a provocação.  
— Será que pode parar de alisar a minha bunda? — resmungou o Manipulador. — Ainda mais com o pé. Há quanto tempo você não lava isso aí?  
— Não seja tão dramático. — Uvogin encolheu os ombros. — Até porque você gosta — acrescentou com um sorriso zombeteiro.  
— Ah, claro. Adoro homens alisando a minha bunda.   
— Correção. — O Intensificador descruzou os braços. — Você adora que eu alise sua bunda.  
Shalnark não respondeu. Tampouco voltou seus olhos para o tapete da cidade. Há muito desistira de seu jogo imaginário. Toda a sua atenção recaía sobre o gigante agora. E sobre aquele sorriso cheio de dentes que ele exibia.  
— Adoro, é? — indagou, aproximando-se. — Estranho. Não me lembro de já ter admitido isso.  
— Não precisa — respondeu Uvogin, arrebatando Shal em seus braços.  
O Manipulador conteve uma exclamação quando seus pés se ergueram no ar. Com os braços presos pelo abraço do gigante, não podia fazer nada além de encarar aqueles olhos miúdos que brilhavam de contentamento. Todos na Trupe conheciam muito bem o humor de Uvogin, mas apenas Shalnark sabia o quanto ele podia ser malicioso.  
— Ei, me solta!  
— Não — disse Uvo, mantendo o abraço firme.  
Um brilho distinto surgiu nos olhos verdes de Shal.  
— Solte-me. Este jogo dá para dois.  
A surpresa perpassou o rosto de Uvogin. O sorriso malicioso desapareceu, dando espaço a um olhar profundo e cheio de segredos. Ele não afrouxou o abraço, mas Shalnark sabia que dominara o Intensificador. Afinal, ele era o Player 1. E Uvogin tinha consciência disso.  
— Shal... — sussurrou.  
Em poucos minutos, Shalnark estava ajoelhado entre as pernas do gigante, deslizando a mão esquerda por suas fortes coxas. Uvogin aguardou ansioso pelo toque dos lábios, que começou fugaz, mas aos poucos tornou-se úmido e intenso. Com os olhos verdes bem abertos, o Manipulador consumia toda aquela extensão, às vezes concentrado na ponta, às vezes concentrado na pele macia e quente que massageava com os dedos.  
Uvogin inclinou a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados. Segurou-se no cesto do balão, lutando para conter os gemidos que Shalnark insistia em arrancar. Nunca era tão gostoso quando o próprio gigante se tocava. Mas o Manipulador, ele sabia como Uvo gostava. Sabia como agradá-lo, como lamber sua pele, como deslizar a boca para cima e para baixo sem ferir com os dentes. E quando o Intensificador não mais aguentava, ele engolia. Sempre com os olhos abertos, pois apreciava observar as reações do outro.  
— Você é um garoto perigoso — sussurrou Uvogin, tentando se recompor.  
Shalnark fitou-o com uma expressão divertida. A mistura de sêmen e saliva escorria por seu queixo.  
— E é por isso, meu caro, que eu sou o Player 1.  
Uvo lançou um breve olhar às roupas que Shal jogara no chão. Por um momento, pensou em vesti-las, mas a fera dentro de si ainda não estava satisfeita. Tomou o Manipulador pelos ombros, reivindicando os lábios que antes o dominaram. Não encontrou resistência. Shal gostava de jogos.  
— E aí? Vai terminar o que começou? — perguntou o gamer com um sorriso.  
— Terminar? — Uvo soltou uma risada. — Eu ainda nem comecei direito!  
Ele beijou Shalnark outra vez. Um beijo ávido que começava nos lábios e se dirigia ao pescoço. Pelo canto dos olhos, observava o Manipulador, cujos orbes verdes ainda faiscavam. Era um amante terrível, de uma dominância nível hardcore. Uvogin desejava derrotar aquele orgulho. Se ele ao menos conseguisse com que Shal fechasse os olhos, teria sua vitória.  
Os beijos subiram para a orelha direita e depois desceram para o peito nu. As roupas que antes o ocultavam estavam nas mãos de Uvogin, ou ao menos ali ficaram por dois breves segundos antes de caírem ao chão. Uvo acariciava o corpo de Shal, sentindo a própria excitação dominá-lo, sentindo a excitação dele cada vez mais intensa contra sua perna. Mordeu seu pescoço, e o Manipulador soltou um leve suspiro, mas manteve os olhos abertos.  
— Sabe, Uvogin, é por isso que você é o Player 2.  
— Não me provoque!  
Uvo tentou não prestar atenção, mas, no fundo, ele sabia que sempre fora o romântico do par. Agarrou as calças de Shalnark e as puxou para baixo. O celular caiu no chão, mas eles não se importaram. A fera estava acordada e faminta. E o jogador sustentava seu olhar soberbo em tom de desafio.  
Engalfinharam-se, lutando com beijos, mordidas e arranhões. Na verdade, este era Uvo. Shalnark apenas puxava seus cabelos, sorrindo, desafiando. Com habilidade, domou a fera outra vez. Quem tomava a retaguarda de quem agora? Uvo fechou os olhos ao sentir a língua. Era um beijo estranho, mas prazeroso. O Manipulador iniciava seu jogo favorito. Primeiro, enfiava o dedo mindinho, só para ver se Uvo reagiria. Depois o indicador e ficava nesse movimento de vai-e-vem, às vezes parando para morder e apertar as nádegas, às vezes para lamber de novo o espaço entre elas.  
Ele ouvia os resmungos e gostava. O Intensificador era sempre tão apressado! Com um sorriso, Shal deu a Uvo o que ambos tanto queriam, penetrando-o devagar para sentir sua pele e depois aumentando o ritmo como a música que se eleva até o surgimento do boss final. Ele abriu os lábios, gemendo. Seus olhos finalmente se fecharam.  
— Ora... — murmurou Uvogin, tocando o peito de Shal quando ele se deitou ao seu lado. — O que seria de você sem seu Player 2, não é mesmo?  
— Cale a boca. Você é só meu suporte — rebateu o Manipulador, ofegante.  
O sorriso da fera alargou-se.  
— Suporte? — provocou, estendendo o braço.  
— Ei, eu sei o que você pretende fazer. Não me toque, está bem? Você sabe como fica sensível depois de uma transa!  
— É mesmo?  
Shalnark bufou.  
— Até parece que você também não sabe.  
Uvogin apoiou a cabeça em seu braço, admirando o corpo de Shal tão perto dele, admirando aqueles olhos verdes e divertidos que não escondiam o prazer que o Manipulador sentira.  
Shalnark inspirou fundo.  
— Quanto tempo ainda temos?  
O Intensificador lançou um olhar às estrelas. Ele poderia se levantar e checar o solo, mas não queria.  
— Alguns minutos.  
— Está bem. Ainda temos bastante.  
Os olhos da fera brilharam de novo.

O campo de batalha estendia-se até desaparecer na escuridão. Diante deles, um exército digno do mais difícil RPG. Com o celular em sua mão, Shalnark apenas sorria para seus oponentes. A seu lado, Uvogin preparava os punhos. O novo jogo estava prestes a começar.  
— É sua última chance. Vocês se rendem? — perguntou o líder do grupo.  
— Render? Você conhece essa palavra, Uvogin?  
O Intensificador abriu um sorriso insano.  
— Você sabe que eu só entendo de lutar, Shal.  
— Ótimo. Ei! — Shalnark gritou para os homens. — Nossa resposta é não.  
Ao longe, eles viram o líder apertar o cabo de sua espada.  
— Pois, então, vão morrer!  
A batalha teve início. Os inimigos não eram muito fortes. Uvogin dava conta da maioria deles. As mesmas mãos que haviam sido capazes de demonstrar carinho esmagavam crânios, espalhavam terror. Naquela noite, houve tantos gritos quanto estrelas visíveis daquele campo de morte.  
Alguns poucos oponentes eram mais poderosos. Derrotavam as marionetes de Shal e tentavam se aproximar dele, encurralá-lo. O Manipulador finalmente encontrara um gamer à sua altura. O líder espadachim era um exímio estrategista. Ambos sabiam que o confronto final em breve chegaria.  
Uvogin tentou observar sem se intrometer. Shal era bastante possessivo com suas presas. Mas a fera estava rugindo. Quando Uvo lutava ao lado de seus amigos, ele se tornava mais forte. E os gritos continuaram, alargando o sorriso que o gigante trazia em seu rosto. Quebrou ossos, quebrou vidas, quebrou esperanças. Até chegar o momento da luta derradeira. Respeitoso, afastou-se e cruzou os braços.  
Shalnark encarava o espadachim com um ar divertido. Ele era o único Ryodan que sempre sorria ao matar. Naquela noite não foi diferente. Quando o inimigo caiu morto aos seus pés, Shal inclinou a cabeça, decepcionado. Cutucava o cadáver com a ponta do pé quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro. Ergueu os olhos para Uvogin.  
— Mission complete! — disse o gigante.  
O Manipulador abriu um sorriso largo.  
— New game? — emendou o Intensificador, lançando o olhar em direção ao acampamento próximo. Talvez ainda restassem vítima por ali.  
Shalnark ergueu o braço e moveu o indicador no ar como se tocasse uma tela invisível.  
— New game.


End file.
